User talk:Rockhopperharr
Sneak Peak For the Easter Egg Hunt, these are the eggs : Pins are collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden. Pins can be displayed on player cards. Some pins are in the form of a round flag, in which case they are purchased from the Penguin Style. The flag pins are only avaliable to members. Some pins like the Christmas tree pin and circus tent pin were bought at the fall fair and The Penguin Times. There are a few pins ONLY available to Moderators. It takes you very long to get these pins because all Moderators are AT LEAST 310 days old. And another thing is that if you are not in the country Club Penguin said when you'r 310days old you can become a Moderator like Billybob and Rsnail. Pin Location Shamrock Found at : Coffe Shop Music Note Found at : Pizza Parlor Plant Found at : Dance Lounge Pizza Found at :Plaza Balloon Found at : Dock Lantern Found at : Dance Floor Beach Ball Found at : Lodge Attic Sun Found at : Book Room Horse Shoe Found at : Mine Shack Astro Barrier Ship Found at : Snow Forts Hockey Stick Found at : Ski Village Football Found at : Gift Shop Pencil Found at : Book Room Lighthouse Found at : Plaza Telescope Found at : Mountain Pirate Flag Found at : Pet Shop Pumpkin Found at : Dock Jet Pack Found at : Beach Life Ring Found at : Lighthouse Camp Fire Found at : Ski Lodge Christmas Tree Found at : Newspaper Go to the Newspaper.Then click on any orgement for the Christmas Tree. Then buy the pin. Candy Cane Found at : Dance Floor Apple Found at : Pizza Parlor Cactus Found at : Coffee Shop Shake the Pinata 2x. Then the pin will jump out. Teddy Bear Found at : The Pool / Cave Ice Cube Found at : Iceberg Shrimp Found at : Dance Lounge Pot of Gold Found at : Lodge Attic Click on the BIG pot of gold. Then the pin will jump out. Box Found at : Dock Click on the box then the next until you see a small box whcih is the pin that is not facing the same direction as the other boxes. Microphone Found at : Beacon Ruby Found at : Ski Village Click on the treasure chest and the pin will jump out of the chest. Tulip Found at : Sport Shop Starfish Found at : Mine Surfboard Found at : Beacon Click on it on the top of the glass. Picnic Basket Found at : Ski Lodge Water Drop Found at : Dance Lounge Cart Surfer Found at : Pizza Parlor Butterfly Found at : Forest Tent Found at : Mine Shack Baseball Found at : Boiler Room Jellyfish Found at : Ski Lodge Circus Tent Found at : Fall Fair ( Plaza ) Go to the Plaza. Then cheak the Prizes. Then buy the pin for 100 tickets. Paddle Ball Found at : Snow Forts Hair Brush Found at : Pet Shop Spider Found at : The Pool / Cave Find a spider using its we to come up and down. Then waddle to it. Then wait for the pin to come down. UFO Found at : Dance Lounge Needle Found at : Cove Holly Found at : Coffee Shop Wreath Found at : Lodge Attic The Snow Shovel Found at : Boiler Sumbrero Found at : Forest Shake the Pinata 2x and the pin will fall to the floor. Rowboat Found at : Lighthouse Anchor Found at : Cove Golden Ship Wheel Found at : Aqua Grabber Go to the iceberg. Then play the game ” Aqua Grabber “. Then win the game by collecting all the ship items. Then take the pin. Aqua Grabber Sub Found at : The Pool / Cave Secret Book / Yearbook / Book Found at : Boiler Room Starfish 2 ( not released yet ) Found at : Mine Secret and Normal Pin List Image:S1.jpg|Moderator Sign Image:S2.gif|Club Penguin Home Image:S3.png|"Happy Halloween!" Spider Image:1st.gif|Shamrock Image:‎2nd.gif|Music Note Image:3rd.gif|Plant Image:4th.gif|Pizza Image:5th.jpg|Balloon Image:6th.jpg|Lantern Image:7th.gif|Beach Ball Image:8th.gif|Sun Image:9th.gif|Horse Shoe Image:10th.gif|Astro Barrier Ship Image:11th.gif|Hockey Stick Image:12th.gif|Football Image:13th.gif|Pencil Image:14th.gif|Lighthouse Image:15th.gif|Telescope Image:16th.gif|Pirate Flag Image:17th.gif|Pumpkin Image:18th.gif|Jet Pack Image:19th.gif|Life Ring Image:20th.gif|Camp Fire Image:21st.gif|Christmas Tree Image:22nd.gif|Candy Cane Image:23rd.gif|Apple Image:24th.gif|Cactus Image:25th.gif|Teddy Bear Image:26th.gif|Ice Cube Image:27th.gif|Shrimp Image:28th.gif|Pot of Gold Image:29th.gif|Box Image:30th.gif|Microphone Image:31st.gif|Ruby Image:32nd.gif|Tulip Image:33rd.gif|Starfish Image:34th.gif|Surfboard Image:35th.gif|Picnic Basket Image:36th.gif|Water Drop Image:37th.jpg|Cart Surfer Image:38th.jpg|Butterfly Image:39th.jpg|Tent Image:40th.gif|Baseball Image:41st.gif|Jellyfish Image:42nd.gif|Circus Tent Image:43rd.jpg|Paddle Ball Image:44th.jpg|Hair Brush Image:45th.jpg|Spider Image:46th.jpg|UFO Image:47th.jpg|Needle Image:48th.gif|Holly Image:49th.gif|Wreath Image:50thpin.jpg|The 50th pin:The Snow Shovel Image:51st.gif|Sombrero Image:52nd.gif|Rowboat Image:53rd.gif|Anchor Image:54th.jpg|Golden Wheel Image:55th.jpg|Submarine Image:56th.png|Secret Book Image:57th.png|?RELEASED ON 28MARCH2008 Image:58th.png|? Imgae:59th.png|? Image:60th.png|?